<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boy in blue by VengeanceAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655730">The boy in blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel'>VengeanceAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attempted Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy's a hot cop, M/M, Steve is a tease, halloween party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy wears a tantalizing costume to a party and Steve likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attempted Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The boy in blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy glares at Steve again. “Look, if you’re going to keep this shit up, we’re leaving.”</p>
<p>Steve smiles innocently. “What’s wrong, <i>officer?</i> You don’t want to do your job?”</p>
<p>Billy rolls his eyes and looks around at the numerous costumed teens celebrating Halloween. He hadn’t even wanted to come to this party, but Steve had insisted. Something about an anniversary of when Billy had first noticed Steve. If only Steve knew that Billy had noticed him from day one. But to tell him that would just make him unbearably smug. </p>
<p>“If I’d known you were going to be this infuriating, I would have picked a different costume.” </p>
<p>The police officer uniform had been Hopper’s idea, as a joke, since Steve was enrolling in the academy. He mentioned that maybe Billy could be an officer, too, and Billy had laughed uproariously. But the idea got stuck in his head and when Hopper dared the boy to try on the uniform to see if it went up in flames, he agreed. So now he’s wearing a cop outfit that is most certainly not real. Steve picked it out and there’s no way that cops wear shirts and pants this tight or shirts with the sleeves ripped off. So he’s at this party and he wants to punt Steve out of a window. </p>
<p>Steve has been irritating Billy all night in his own crazy outfit. Billy argued that Steve’s former uniform from Scoops did not meet the requirements for a Halloween party. So of course, the asshole had gone out and bought a tight fitting tank top, scandalously tight swim trunks and a whistle. Billy is attempting to behave himself and Steve is not helping or even trying to help. </p>
<p>When they got to the party, Steve had left him to mingle. He’s brought people over to introduce him and commented on the handcuffs, on Billy’s “big gun” and even asked what Billy is “packing” in front of Robin. </p>
<p>But these are all minor annoyances. Nothing that will send Billy over the edge. Unfortunately, Steve isn’t sure what that one thing is that will send him over. </p>
<p>Steve laughs with Robin and Heather before walking back over to Billy. He holds out his arms. “I’ve been very bad. You should arrest me.”</p>
<p>And that’s it. The punishment angle sends him soaring over the edge of decency and Steve finds himself on the floor, stomach down, arms behind his back as Billy cuffs him with the fake (not fake) cuffs that he borrowed from Hopper (without asking). He pulls the brunette up and grins. “You want punished, pretty boy? Fine. I’ll punish you.” He pushes gently on the middle of Steve’s back to guide him to the car. Steve looks back a few times at Robin and Heather for help, but all they do is wave at him. </p>
<p>Steve stares at Billy in shock as he’s shoved into the back of the car. “Billy… what the hell are you doing?”</p>
<p>Billy turns around and smirks at him. “Well, you want to play the part so we’ll play the part. I’m going to take you home, strip search you, and give you a full body cavity search. Questions? Comments?” </p>
<p>Steve leans back in the seat and smirks. “Prison never sounded so good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>